Pain
by Seddielover945
Summary: "I'm sorry." She told him quietly, only causing him to rasie his eyebrows. "I'm sorry that I messed it all up Eddie." A smirk crossed his lips, but all Eddie could do was nod in her direction. He could tell that she had changed from last term, but then again so had he. He wasn't the same person that he used to be either. "I know you are." He answered. One-shot. Peddie season 3.


Patricia heard the knock on her door, and groaned as she got up to go and get it. The fact that Fabian almost _killed_ Eddie was rather shocking to the whole house, and well she had _never_ seen Fabian that anrgy before. Ever. After that bedlam had calmed down it had pretty much gone back to normal. She twisted the door knob, and the next thing that she saw was Eddie. There was blood dripping down his shirt, and his cheek had a light purple wring around it. Her pale green eyes scanned his clothing, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I know I know it _loo_ks bad, but it's really nothing." The American said as he starred at his ex girlfriend in the face. Patricia reached out to touch his cheek, but Eddie whinced and pulled back. Yup, it was bad all right. She looked him in his brown eyes.

"So what _really _happened?" Eddie sighed, and she stepped out into the hallway with him.

"Fabian kind of punched me, muitiple times. Did you know that he gets really fired up when he's angry?" He tried to brush it off with a light chuckle, but the redhead just grasped his arm and pulled him into the girl's bathroom.

"Are you sure that you're alright with this?" He questioned as she had told him to remove his shirt. Patricia slowly shifted back and forth on her tip toes. What was she thinking? They were not cool as a popsicle, and the break up had been her fault in the first place. All she did was not, as she perpared herself to look at his injuries. The blood on his bare chest was starting to dry by the time she got her glance at it, and well she couldn't hardly peel her pale eyes away from his skin. He made no motion to make a comment, and she tried to make less akwkard then it already was. She picked up an old rag from the cabinet and ran water over it. Her green eyes met once more with his chest as she went in to clean off the red blood.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly, only causing him to rasie his eyebrows. "I'm sorry that I messed it all up Eddie." A smirk crossed his lips, but all Eddie could do was nod in her direction. He could tell that she had changed from last term, but then again so had he. He wasn't the same person that he used to be either.

"I know you are." He answered as Patricia's eyes didn't come up to meet his own brown ones like they had done in the past, but instead she simply stayed focused on the task that was at hand. He didn't say a word for quite some time, but the smile stayed on his pale lips. Eddie nodded again, and even after Patricia laid down the rag, they stayed silent. Patricia knew that they had broken up, and she knew that it had been her fault too. Sure they were broken up, but that didn't stop her eyes from starring at his skin. He was tan, and hot, and she was a girl. He eyes moved with Eddie's own as he reached out to brush a piece of her red locks out of her green eyes.

They didn't utter a word, but her breath hitched in her throat, they hadn't spoken in almost two whole months, and then that happened. He had touched her face again. It brought back memories from last term, and last summer. She found it that her eyes were moving with Eddie's own again, and that he leaned down to kiss her forehead. A smile crossed Patricia's lips, but neither one of them made a sound. His lips pressed against her forehead for a second or two; then he pulled them back. Their eyes locked, and it was as if some force had made her lean up and kiss him on the lips. Because she did, she kissed him on the lips. After about two seconds she pulled back from Eddie's own lips, and he just looked at her.

"Oh God." She mumbled, and his cocca brown eyes locked with her green ones. What had she done? There he stood, blood on his bare chest, right in front of her, and she had kissed him. She had missed him. It was like for those six seconds, all the pain that she had been feelings went away, but went she pulled back, it all came rushing back. Patricia had messed up again, and she had hurt Eddie again.. She looked up at the American.

"What Yacker?" He questioned. The teasing hint of a smirk rested on his lips, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I don't want to-" She started, but she was cut off. She didn't want to be hurt again, she didn't want to feel all that pain again.

"I know." Eddie whispered. "And I'm sorry too." Patricia nodded and fell back into his kiss. Maybe it would hurt them again, but at that moment she just needed Eddie to take all the pain away.


End file.
